Neville Longbottom
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Neville Franklin Longbottom Codename: Mandrake (while working with the Wizarding Underground) Age: 24 Date of birth: July 30, 1980 Blood: Pure Blood Wand: 10", Cherry, Unicorn hair core Alumni: Gryffindor '98 Affiliation: Aurors, Order of the Phoenix, Wizarding Underground, S.P.E.W. Occupation: Auror, Disappearances Division Home Life Mother: Alice Longbottom, former Auror Father: Frank Longbottom, former Auror Siblings: None. Other family: Grandmother Augusta Longbottom, Great uncle Algie, and Great auntie Enid Relationships with each: Neville was raised by his Gran after his parents were tortured and driven insane by Death Eaters and placed in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Neville loves and respects his Gran, though finds she can be a little frightening when she wants to be. Neville worries about disappointing or upsetting her. As far as his parents go, he visits them as often as work will allow. He tries to make it for at least a couple hours a week to spend time with them, even if they have no idea who he is. His great aunt and uncle are relatives he sees only rarely, though he does enjoy their company when he does, even if Aunt Enid keeps pushing for him to get married. Home: Malfoy Manor Finances: Upper Class though it doesn't show, most of his money from his family stays in his vault and his earnings from work go there as well Personal Life Personality: Neville is one of the nicest people anyone can meet. For the most part, he's polite, respecting, and friendly unless given reason not to be. He's not easy to anger though if someone manages to push his buttons, he loses his head and will rush into a fight. He is extremely loyal and would never give up his friends to save himself. He'd rather die then see them hurt. He has his bravery when it is needed most, though he often tries to think through situations to find the safest ways. He rarely raises his voice, and can often surprise people with a small joke when out with friends. He also has a want to please people he's around, and so long as it's not something illegal, he'll do what he can to keep them happy. Marital status: In a Relationship with Draco Malfoy Sexual Orientation: Always considered himself bisexual until he met Draco, now he's completely and happily homosexual Strengths: Neville is one of the loyalist people one would ever meet. He will do anything his friends ask within reason, though is brave enough to stand up to them if he knows they are wrong. He doesn't have normal Gryffindor bravery, but a brand of his own. He doesn't rush into thing rashly, though he will go through something if he has to. And once he sets his mind on something, he will stick with it. Weaknesses: He has a vast amount of self-doubt. He often second guesses his ideas and plans, and tends not to speak up for fear of being wrong. He doesn't have enough faith in his abilities, and often doesn't approach others for fear of rejection. Also, he is quite forgetful and often forgets things if he doesn't write them down. Boggart: Severus Snape Patronus: German shepherd Mirror of Erised: His parents being back to normal. Amortentia Potion: Dirt, Heliotrope plant (vanilla/cherry pie scent), and rain Miscallenous: Has a couple pets including his beloved Trevor still, as well as an Oriental Fire-bellied Toad named Lee, a Power Blue Poison Dart Frog named Jesse, and a Leopard Gecko named Neil. Also he has a kitten, his and Draco's first pet as a couple. Aesthetics Appearance: Growing up, Neville wasn't much to look at. He was short and slightly overweight with mousy brown hair and brown eyes. There was nothing particularly attractive about him really, even after his growth spurt hit. But as he grew older, he became more conscious of how he looked. It never preoccupied him or made him vain, but he didn't feel good with who he was and hoped looking better would aid in feeling better. And so gradually, over his last year at Hogwarts and continuing after graduation, he cut down on the sweets he ate and fatty foods. He ate healthier, and did light workouts to lose weight. He slowly but surely turned excess fat into muscle and slimmed down. He is happy with the shape he's in now, and still works to keep the way he is. He has a round face, a little bit of baby fat clearly never going to leave his cheeks and jaw but it doesn't bother him. He feels much better about himself with his better outer image. His hair has lightened some from it's light brown to a brownish blonde because having spent most of his free time outside gardening over the years, the light brown has lightened even more to a dirty blonde. It's often shaggy and hangs a bit in his eyes because he just forgets to get it cut. After a recent duel with Rodolphus Lestrange, Neville has two images that were carved into his skin, silver white scars now. One is on the lower right half of his stomach, a sleeping dragon stretched from his hip up to his ribs, from over the curve of his side, taking up about three quarters of his stomach. The other is an intricate design was carved down his arm, a snake wrapping around from his wrist, around the curve of his elbow, scales carved in as it continued over his shoulder to where the open mouth opened, fangs digging into his chest. Height: 5'10" Weight: 140 lbs Hair: Dirty blonde Eyes: Brown Style of dress: At work, Neville wears simple black robes and black boots. His job isn't one that calls for fancy or attention catching clothing. When at home, he prefers the simplicity of jeans and t-shirts though Draco has certainly refined his wardrobe. He finds that he can make them last longer than any other kind of clothes, and finds them comfortable enough to garden in--though most times when gardening, he takes his shirt off for fear of tearing it. In his own flat, he normally pads around in bare feet but has a couple pairs of worn trainers and one pair of dress loafers it's clear are rarely worn. History Neville's childhood was far from normal. When he was only a little over one, his parents were captured by Death Eaters and driven insane. They were placed in St. Mungo's and Neville was placed into the care of his Gran. She would only take him on holidays to see them, and they didn't recognize him at all, though his mother would give him a gum wrapper every visit, which he keeps in an old cigar box in his top drawer. While he was growing up, his grandmother and his great-aunt and uncle feared he would turn out to be a squib, and so his great-uncle Algie tried to force his magic out. When Neville was only about 7 years old, Algie shoved him off the end of Blackpool Pier and nearly drowned the poor boy. A year later, he was dropped out of a second-floor window and he bounced all the way down the garden and into the street unharmed. His family was relieved to see some sort of magic in the boy, and Neville was just glad not to disappoint them. Only a few years after that, Neville got his letter for Hogwarts. He was extremely nervous and excited at the same time. When it was his turn to put on the Sorting Hat, it debated placing him in Hufflepuff because of the innate loyalty it sensed in him. Neville was nervous about that choice, because he wanted to follow in the footsteps of his parents. His mother was a Ravenclaw and his father was a Gryffindor. He didn't think being placed in Hufflepuff would make his Gran proud. The Sorting Hat sensed his unease and told him he wasn't quite a fit for Ravenclaw and would never work as a Slytherin so if he was sure Hufflepuff wasn't for him, then there was quite enough bravery somewhere inside him (though Neville doubted that highly) so he'd better be Gryffindor. That first year saw such courage though when he stood up against Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were his friends and yet he was ready to fight for what he believed in. His second, third, and fourth years passed uneventfully after that, mostly full of fun times with his friends, being scared stiff in Potions class, and excelling greatly in Herbology. His fifth year proved a great year of growth for him. He joined Dumbledore's Army and began to excel in defensive spells and curses. Having heard Bellatrix Lestrange, one of his parents' torturers, was free, he seemed to work like a boy possessed. He was intent on learning all he could and mastering the hexes. He took part in battle in the Department of Mysteries in June of 1996, where he sustained a broken nose but still continued to try and fight. He was the only other student besides Harry left standing, and proved his bravery once again by urging Harry to keep the prophecy to himself despite having his life threatened. The next year he showed more bravery in the face of Death Eaters, fighting alongside the Order of the Phoenix to defend the school. He managed to hold his own, the same as the likes of seasoned professors. Upon graduation, Neville became a member of the Order as well as entered the training program for Aurors. His N.E.W.T.S. in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology were good enough to make him a potential candidate and despite the nervousness he felt during their series of tests, he passed with flying colors. He spent the next three years training, and soon made it to Auror status. While he still has bouts of self-doubt, he continues to do well on the job, proving his bravery and perseverance. He also began taking part in Wizarding Underground. One of his greatest friends, Michelle Moon, had established the anonymous group and Neville was all too glad to help. While he didn't go out on missions, he often spent his free time at the mansion tending the gardens. He helped grown herbs and plants necessary for potions, and also helped take care of the people who came in. Current Activities Neville is currently trying to get back into the swing of things. In the not too far past, Neville entered into a duel with Rodolphus Lestrange and was consequently tortured upon his loss. The event left him emotionally and physically scarred and all he wants now is to move on with life. He's mostly accomplished it, but there are lingering thoughts and occasional nightmares that still grip him. He's changed departments and plans to start working on the current cases with Oliver involving a string of disappearances while also hoping to find out what happened to Zach's sister. At the same time, he plans on doting and sexing up Draco at every chance. Meta Player: Ashley PB: Steve Sandvoss Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category: Aurors Category: Wizarding Underground